conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język aulski
Język aulski, aulu (au. Ni ʔaùl:úmaì, z ʔaùl:ú - miękki) to wymarły projekt, "język-zabawka". Jest conlangiem apriorycznym, polisyntetycznym, o szyku zdania domyślnie SVO. Celem projektu było opracowanie języka o delikatnej wymowie według oceny głosek i gramatyki języka ahtialańskiego. W nim dźwięki są podzielone na miękkie, obojętne i ostre. Założeniem aulskiego jest miękka, delikatna fonetyka i prosta, łatwa w nauce i korzystaniu gramatyka. Rozwój Fonetyka i pismo Nie jest do końca ustalony sposób zapisu tego języka. Pierwotnie miał być nim tajskiBył też pomysł, by użyć pisma hebrajskiego., lecz było to w chwili początkowej, gdy język miał służyć tylko i wyłącznie do nauki pisma tajskiego. Obecnie odchodzi się od tego zamiaru, jako że aulski sam w sobie niesie inne wartości. Nadal nie wiadomo jak go zapisać, wydaje się, że dobrym systemem jest abugida syngaleska, ale ostatnio jest coraz mniej prawdopodobne, że będzie ona używana do zapisu tego języka. W testach rozważane jest obecnie pismo laotańskie, zmodyfikowane w sposób znoszący klasyfikację spółgłosek, wprowadzający oznaczenia tonów i zmieniający pismo z abugidy w alfabet. Na razie zrezygnowano z użycia jakichkolwiek pism poza łacińskim. Pisma: * tajskie: เอัาลูไม * syngaleskie: ඖලූමඓ * laotańskie: ເອົາຣູ໋ໄມ້ * khmerskie: អ៌ៅលូ៎ម៌ៃ Alfabet Samogłoski: a :a, e :e, i :i, o :o, ö :ö, u :u, ü :ü. Trzy tony á a˥, a a˧˨, à a˦˩. Litera ö posiada swój wygląd wyłącznie przy tonie płaskim, w innych przypadkach litera wygląda albo ớ, albo ờ. Długie samogłoski powstają przez danie dwukropka przed literą (":◌"), np. ":a" to aː. Dyftongi: au, ai, ie, ae, uü. Spółgłoski: ʔ, k, g, p, b, t, d, c, j, y, w, v, s, h, l, m, n, ñ. Dwuznaki: ng. Kombinacje: hi çi, yi ɥi, ni lub ny- ɲi. ʔ jest literą bez rozróżnień wielkości, ponadto w elementach gramatycznych pomiędzy samogłoskami zamiast niego używa się apostrofu. Wymowa poszczególnych liter: * a a aː :a * e e eː :e * i i iː :i * o o oː :o * ɜ ö ɜː :ö (można wymawiać równie dobrze æ) * ɯ u ɯː :u * y ü yː :ü * c c, ɣ~ɦ g, β b, ð d, ɟ j * ʋ v * h h * ◌̤ hh (samogłoska przed tym dwuznakiem jest wymawiana z głośniejszym wydechem, tzw. breathy voice) * ɾ r * ɲ ñ, ŋ ng * ʔ ʔ oraz ' (apostrof) Apostrof jest też stosowany między spółgłoskami, gdy jest to konieczne dla rozróżnienia sensu (np. ng ŋ, n'g nɣ) Gramatyka Podstawowym szykiem zdania jest SVO: Czasownik: osoby i rodzaje gramatyczne Czasowniki nie posiadają własnej końcówki, w przeciwieństwie do języka ahtialańskiego, jednak tak jak on posiadają partykułę wykonawczą, ale w tym przypadku odmienną przez rodzaje: -an dla rodzaju męskiego i -nn:à dla żeńskiego. Tak więc: : Ná iyá. - Ja jestem. : Ná'an súcoms:ùl. - Ja patrzę. (mężczyzna) : Nǘnn:à súcoms:ùl. - Ja patrzę. (kobieta) W 2 osobie liczby pojedynczej końcówki brzmią -áön dla rodzaju męskiego oraz -ah:an dla żeńskiego. : Kù'áön súcoms:ùl. - Ty, mężczyzna, patrzysz. : Hanǜ'ah:an súcoms:ùl. - Ty, kobieta, patrzysz. Trzecia osoba liczby pojedynczej jest bezrodzajowa i brzmi -sèn. : Wờsen súcoms:ùl. - On patrzy. W liczbie mnogiej w ogóle nie ma rozróżnienia na rodzaje, stosuje się cyrkumfiksy bán-tan dla 1 os., bán-kong dla 2 os. zawierającej i bán-nung dla wykluczającej. Forma 3 os. l. mn. jest identyczna jak odpowiedniej w l. poj. (-sèn). : Bán'gémtan súcoms:ùl.- Patrzymy. : Bánʔ:ùkong súcoms:ùl. - Patrzycie z nami. : Bánrönung súcoms:ùl. - To wy patrzycie. : ʔámsèn súcoms:ùl. - Patrzą. Grupy czasowników Czasowniki dzielą się na przede wszystkim trzy podstawowe grupy, nazywane: rèn, kàl i s:ùl (od najczęstszych zakończeń, aczkolwiek czasowniki w jęz. aulskim mogą się kończyć dowolnie), do których doklejane są kolejne formy w kolejności: : rdzeń-''końc.czasownika''-'osoba'-''czas''-''aspekt''-'formyzależne' Przykład: : súcom-''s:ùl''-'an'-''hö'' -- sajomsùlanhē, patrzyłem : súcom-''s:ùl''-'an'-''hö''-'m:ul' -- sajomsūlanhēmūl, patrzyłem na Dzięki temu można złożyć polisyntetyczne słowo-zdanie: : '''Súcom's:ùl'an'höp:í'm:ul'wa.'' - Patrzyłem na nią. Czasy są cztery: przyszły, teraźniejszy, przeszły i zaprzeszły. Końcówki brzmią odpowiednio przyszły ''-nie'', przeszły ''-hö'', zaprzeszły ''-váng''. Aspekty istnieją trzy: rozpoczęty ''-pí'', dokonany ''-làu'', nieokreślony nie ma oznaczenia. Przykładowe słowa * ja (mężczyzna) - ná * ja (kobieta) - nǘ * ty (mężczyzna) - kù * ty (kobieta) - hanǜ * on - wờ * ona - wa * ono - h:óm * my - gém * wy (zaw.) - ʔ:ù * wy (wykl.) - rö * oni - ʔám * i (spójnik) - yö, yờ * jest - iyà * patrzeć - súcoms:ùl Patrz też * Słowniczek języka auluu Przypisy Aulski